


Underfail

by ChaoticNeutral



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Frisk, Bad Decisions, Frisk Has Issues, Gen, Poor Frisk, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Time Loop, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Sans wishes Frisk would stop resetting.
Frisk wishes everyone would stop making it necessary.
In which the surface is complicated, monsters are confused and confusing, humans are generally unsure how to respond, things go wrong on a regular basis, and Frisk is the only sane person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: All the ways life with monsters goes awry.
> 
> Because it’s hard to do the right thing when people keep screwing up the “good” ending.
> 
> And because there are about a thousand ways things could go wrong that don’t necessarily have to involve possession by a ghostly child psychopath.

* * *

 

It had been about a year since they made it to the surface. An entire year full of stress and negotiations and some unrest and a lot of education for all involved. Things have only just started to settle and yet he couldn’t help but feel like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Or rather for things to start over again.

 

He never knew when things reset, though he did at times have a vague sense of deja vu to hint at previous runs. And there was no telling when the anomaly would get bored and decide to start things up again for the hell of it.

 

Which was a shame, because he wanted to like Frisk. He really did.

 

It’s just hard to like someone when you knew they could warp time/space and erase everything you’ve accomplished.

 

Sans was liking the surface! He really was. He was even starting to put more effort into things. Well, no, he hadn’t picked up that sock yet. But other things! Getting jobs, going out to see new places, and learning new jokes. Oh geez, he was still grinning over these new “memes” he’d discovered.

 

Granted, he was always grinning, but the point remained valid.

 

He…really liked it here. But there was an incessant worry over losing it all that kept him from being able to fully enjoy it.

 

The others had started to notice and express concern for him, but what could he say? That the child who saved them all was essentially an anomaly with the power to reverse time on a whim, had done so before (repeatedly, as far as he could tell, though the exact number wasn’t clear), and had little reason not to do so again in the future? Assuming any of them actually believed him—and DIDN’T drop kick him out a window for even suggesting such a thing, it would no doubt break their hearts and may very well destroy their hope.

 

He couldn’t do that to them.

 

So he convinced them he was fine with a few bad puns or other methods of distraction and bore the brunt of that knowledge alone. All while keeping an eye on Frisk and wondering what it had to take for the kid to finally let things be and just be happy.

 

Which was why he was currently searching the kid’s room.

 

Hey, it’s not an invasion of privacy if the room wasn’t warded against teleportation. Or covered in stickers saying to stay out. Really, Frisk should have known better.

 

Okay, so it’s a poor excuse, but he was willing to break a few boundaries and risk losing trust to try to get to the bottom of things and make sure this timeline kept going. Maybe the kid was looking for something? Maybe it was a matter of a specific goal not getting met? If he could just find the reason, then maybe he could fix it somehow and just get the kid to stop. For that, he was willing to at least try.

 

The room was surprisingly clean for a child’s bedroom. He'd expected a bit more of a mess. Maybe some toys thrown around or some clothes left on the floor, but everything was near spotless. The desk held a computer that he didn’t bother to mess with, and nothing else on the counter space. There was a bookshelf with only a few books currently present, though there were plans to add more with time. All clothes were either put away in the dresser or hanging in the closet. A toy chest with all stuffed animals and toys tucked away inside with the sole exception of a single lop-sided teddy bear seated on the bed giving Sans what seemed like an accusing stare with its little beady eyes.

 

Sans forced himself to _bear_ the weight of the toy’s gaze as well as the sins crawling on his back as he continued his search. He was supposed to be the judge, not the judged, but damned if that little bear wasn't making him feel right guilty. It was almost un- _bear_ able.

 

...Well, he thought it was a good pun anyway.

 

Other than the aforementioned furniture, all of which was rather normal for a child’s bedroom, nothing really stood out. A bit frustrated, but not willing to give up just yet, he tried to be a bit more thorough despite how _teddy-_ ous it was getting to be. He managed to hold back a snicker at the mental pun, but told himself to note it for later to share with Toriel next time they met. Right now, needed to stay focused.

 

Nothing else in the closet. Nothing beside extra paper and a printer in the desk. Nothing besides books on the shelf. Nothing under the bed—hold on a second.

 

His eye glowing, he realized there was something far back under the bed and shoved against the wall as far out of sight as possible. With a gesture and a bit of magic, the something slid forward into his waiting hands.

 

It was a box. A _Box_. Not a surface one, but one of the ones from the Underground. Curious…why would the kid have one in here? And why try to hide it?

 

Only one way to find out. Of course he opened it and found—a book? Why have a dimensional box just to hold a book?

 

He picked it up and glanced it over. No title. No specific markings. Just a plain old notebook just like—

 

Sans froze when it hit him.

 

This was…a journal.

 

His eyes widened.

 

The kid’s journal.

 

And perhaps the source of some answers he’d long been looking for and the kid had remained pretty tight-lipped about.

 

Part of him hesitated, uncertain if he really wanted to read it and know just what their “angel” had been doing to them all without them knowing. The other part—the part that still dared to hope for a future that kept going forward instead of backwards and where his choices had some permanence—was practically screaming at him to take the chance.

 

There was something else though…another, smaller piece in the very back of his skull that told him with absolute certainty that there was _something_ in this book. Something he needed to know. Something that maybe once, he had known?

 

And maybe it was that feeling more than anything…

 

Maybe that was why…

 

He took a breath.

 

And opened the book.

 

* * *

 

Take 1 - Papyrus was the first monster to attempt to greet the humans.

Unfortunately, he was mistaken for a zombie and an overly trigger happy gun owner got a little too “enthusiastic”.

Sans was not pleased, and the aftermath of making his displeasure known resulted in a very bad first impression to the nearby humans and the world at large. 

Undyne suplexing the EMS vehicle afterwards did not help.

 

If this is just the first attempt, I have an unsettling fear for any future tries…

 

* * *

 

Take 2 - I went with Sans to find Papyrus before he reached the humans. He was taking his time walking, so I went on ahead. Next thing I know, he’s dust. What happened?

 

* * *

 

Take 3 - Oh. Sans stepped on a pinecone. I get that he only has 1 hp but really?

 

* * *

 

Take 4 - Sans stepped on another pinecone.

 

* * *

 

Take 5 - Sans stepped on yet another pinecone.

 

* * *

 

Take 6 - He stubbed his toe on a stump. This is getting ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

Take 7 - I convinced Sans to take a shortcut. He somehow landed on that first pinecone.

 

Clearly this isn’t working.

 

* * *

 

Take 8 - I convinced Papyrus and Sans to go with me to meet the humans together, but our attempts to explain things did not go over well and people got the wrong idea about what was going on and why I was with them. Police arrived on the scene, followed shortly by a SWAT team and hostage negotiator with whom Sans bartered my “freedom” in exchange for a container of 25 different flavors of ketchup as well as a new convertible for Papyrus.

 

Really, Sans? Really?

 

* * *

 

Take 9 - Tried to have us all go as a group and immediately lost everyone in the city. People thought Toriel and Asgore were in costumes, Alphys was lured into an anime store, and I found Sans asleep in a shop display case. While trying to explain to Papyrus that the mannequins were not ignoring him because they weren’t actually alive, I found out Undyne had taken the cars driving down the street to be issuing some sort of challenge and tried racing them.

 

The resulting 15 car pile up was not a good way of introducing the monsters, especially when Undyne started stacking them on top of one another as proof of her win count.

 

* * *

 

Take 10 - Figured it may be easier with less people. Took Toriel and Asgore as they are the leaders and should at least be able to stay focused. They were confused at being called “furries” and took offense. It got worse when they started attracting people. Asgore did not appreciate people hitting on his wife. Toriel cooly reminded him that they weren’t currently together, which unfortunately encouraged people. Nobody took them seriously until Toriel finally had enough and used her fire magic after some particular idiot made the wrong move.

 

I will have to remember that if I ever think of trying to flirt with Toriel in any future run.

 

* * *

 

Take 11 - Undyne and Alphys insisted on going. They ran off ahead and ended up at all places, an anime convention. Alphys was thrilled and gushing over the artists. Undyne somehow ended up in the costume contest, which she won. She was rather pleased by the affair until people realized she wasn’t actually wearing a costume. To their credit, the judges didn’t freak out, but they did try to take back her first place award. Undyne did not respond well. Nobody was happy about this.

 

* * *

 

Take 12 - Tried to take Mettaton after he insisted on introducing himself to the humans. Nobody was convinced he wasn’t some sort of cosplay. Then someone made a…less than flattering comment about his appearance. It turned out he still had that chainsaw on him.

 

Maybe one of the other monsters to start with? Someone who won’t cause trouble?

 

* * *

 

Take 13 - Everyone thought Froggit was just an unusual-looking frog. Nobody would believe me about the monsters until it got annoyed with the people poking it and summoned flies.

 

* * *

 

Take 14 - Whimsum burst into tears and flew off before I could start to explain anything to anybody. I later found them trapped in a butterfly net and couldn’t convince the owner to release them.

 

* * *

 

Take 15 - There was a mass panic over the “killer carrot” throwing vegetables at everyone.

 

* * *

 

Take 16 - They picked on Loox but wouldn't pick on Astigmatism.

 

Maybe I should start with someone a bit more mature?

 

* * *

 

Take 17 - Grillby this time. The fire department was called and tried to put him out.

 

* * *

 

Take 18 - They thought Snowy was some form of advertisement. We were trying to explain when someone heckled him. Mama Snowdrake did not appreciate this.

 

* * *

 

Take 19 - I took the dogs with me, but had a hard time convincing people that they weren’t actually regular dogs. The group was no help as they were too caught up in pettings until a cat came by. The park is going to need some heavy renovation now.

 

* * *

 

Take 20 - I tried taking Napstablook. He was initially reluctant, and it didn’t help that some weird group including four teenagers and a dog freaked out at seeing him and ran away screaming, which only made Blooky feel worse.

 

* * *

 

Take 21 - Madjick was a poor choice. He can't even really speak in a way anyone could understand and ended up giving everyone who tried to listen to him a migraine. And those were just the people who were trying to listen rather than running away in fear from his chaser orbs.

 

* * *

 

Take 22 - The Vulkins wanted to hug people. The fact that anyone made it out of this with only second degree burns should be considered an achievement.

 

* * *

 

Take 23 - Woshua freaked out over the amount of dirt on the surface and flooded 17 city streets before running back underground.

 

* * *

 

Take 24 - Aaron did not get the response he wanted to his flexing and only disturbed everyone present.

 

* * *

 

Take 25 - …No, the Temmies were at no point to be considered a valid option. They simply ran off before I could stop them. 

 

* * *

 

Take 26 - Jerry.

I can’t decide what was worse: that I stooped to taking him of all people or that it actually worked.

At least until the strange guys in black suits showed up...

 

* * *

 

Take 27 - Actually got somewhere after taking the Nice Cream Guy. He is a surprisingly good speaker, and managed to make a positive impression while simultaneously selling out his entire stock of Nice Cream.

The next couple weeks went well until the official press conference was arranged, at which point a less than observant reporter stepped on a spider during the opening speech. In his defense, he didn’t know it was one of the monster reporters, but that didn’t convince Muffet not to try feeding the guy to her pet. The police standoff that followed took five hours and the entire city police force and monster royal guard before she calmed down enough for someone to tell her that the spider was still alive.

The fact that the press conference was still recording this entire mess live didn’t help.

 

* * *

 

Take 28 - The press conference went well this time, but it didn’t take too long for people to realize the monsters had a human child with them.

I ended up being put in the system “for my own safety” and prohibited from further contact with the monsters. Without me to act as an intermediary and no one letting them know where I was or what happened to me, things went south rather quickly.

 

* * *

 

Take 29 - We tried explaining that I was staying with Toriel rather than going back to the system. The attempt seemed to be going well since emphasis was placed on how no one wanted to start off official diplomatic relations with the monsters by taking away the adopted child of one of their leaders. It seemed things would work out—at least until some idiot made a crack about cows.

 

* * *

 

Take 30 - I had everything perfect! The initial meeting. The press conference. Even getting the legal authorities to allow me to stay with Toriel. Everything was working out!

 

Then Sans stepped on a rock.

 

* * *

 

Sans blinked.

 

"...Huh."

 

This was not what he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I wanted to do this as a comic, but sadly lack the artistic ability for it. So I've added a bit of plot and I'm now sharing it the next best way I can at this point.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and what I could add for the future.


End file.
